


Mine. Don't Read.

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boring Conferences, F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: From fantasyimagines.tumblr.comImagine being the one person Charles can’t read….





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the X-men - I hope it's ok??   
>  (Also, this is one that might be up for a longer series? Thoughts and plot bunnies appreciated!)

I cordially hated these conferences. All the small talk and the big pompous words. And nothing important was ever discussed.

“You look pensive.” I looked up, then up some more, and smiled.

“Hello, Piotr. How are you?” Piotr Rasputin was one of my favourite people to find at these things. He could be relied on to call a spade a spade, even if he lacked the delightful invective that Bobby Drake would employ.

“I am well,” the Xman replied. “Escaping the latest talk of Agent Park - counterterrorism is important yes, but she makes it…” he trailed off, trying his best not to be impolite.

I stifled my giggle, knowing it wasn’t quite done to start guffawing in the middle of the latest Security and External Threats Initiative conference.

“Are you going to the Mutants in Armed Forces talk?” I asked, trying to change the subject. “Sounds like it could be interesting.”

Piotr grunted. “I will believe it when I see it,” he said. “The Professor is optimistic, but he is ever so.”

“Professor Xavier seems like a good guy,” I replied, looking out at the sea of suits, “not that I’ve met him.”

“You will-“ Colossus began, then stopped as a man in a wheelchair almost bulldozed through the crowd and stopped at our feet.

“Piotr!” he said urgently, looking up at the massive man.

“Professor?” I didn’t have to crane my neck at him to know he was tilting his head in question. There was a moment of silence.

And then, quick as a flash, the man in the wheelchair - Professor Xavier - was all calm and polite, giving me a smile. “I’m so sorry to barge in like this. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced - I’m Charles Xavier.” He extended a hand.

I shook. “Y/N L/N,” I said. “It’s an honour to meet you, Professor. Piotr’s told me a lot about you.”

“He has, has he?” A corner of Xavier’s mouth twitched, as if it couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown. I hid my own frown - wouldn’t Xavier know that? Couldn’t he read minds?

“Professor?” A woman with a shock of white hair close to her face ran up to us. “Professor - they need you for your next panel - where’d you go?” Xavier let her push his chair away from us, waving in goodbye before beginning to talk with her.

…

I was never without an Xman for company, that conference.

Piotr left a few minutes later, to be replaced by Bobby, who tagged along for lunch with a bunch of my SHIELD colleagues. Then he introduced me to Ororo, who I tried my best not to fangirl over, and then the lady with the white streak in her hair - Rogue - joined us for pre-dinner drinks.

Of course, by then I knew something was up.

“So, what’s with the surveillance?” I asked, glancing down at the table to make sure my cosmo made it. Martini glasses were always top-heavy, and the drink was too good - and too expensive - to waste.

“Whatever do you mean?” Bobby asked, sliding into the booth I was sharing with Ororo and Rogue.

I made a face at him. “I very much doubt you all kept hanging around today for the pleasure of my company,” I snarked back. “So what’s up?”

“That, I’m afraid, is my doing,” Professor Xavier said, wheeling himself to our table. “I asked them to keep an eye on you.”

“That was friendly,” I said noncommittally. Next to me, Ororo and Rogue both stood, taking their drinks and a half-protesting Bobby with them.

The Professor and I sat in silence as a waitress placed a tumbler in front of the Professor. He smiled and thanked her, then raised his glass and took a drink.

“So,” I said, when the man didn’t seem inclined to speak first. “Why the squad?”

Xavier chuckled. Despite myself, my stomach flipped, just once, at the sound. _Great. No self-control around the mind-reader. Wonderful._

“Call it an abundance of caution.”

I took a sip of my own drink. “Would you mind calling it something more specific? Something with an actual reason behind it, perhaps?” Xavier tilted his head, then nodded.

“Very well.” He put down his drink, and motioned for me to do the same. “But first, would you indulge me?” I put down the drink.

“In what?” I was nearing the edge of my patience. Professor or no, respected or no, Xavier didn’t just get to play God with everyone around him.

He extended both hands above the table, palms up, the sleeves of his button-front shirt pushed past his elbows. “Take my forearms. If you wouldn’t mind.”

I frowned, but nodded. “All right,” I said slowly. I leaned slightly forward, over the table to put my hands neatly on his forearms, feeling his hands wrap around my own, just below my own elbows.

We stayed that way for a few seconds, long enough for me to register the callouses Xavier had on his hands, long enough for me to start to feel uncomfortable, for my skin to start to flush.

He let go of me, and I sank back quickly into my seat. “Find out what you needed to know?” I asked acerbically.

“Enough.” He seemed to realise in that moment exactly how annoyed I was, so he began to speak. “I’m sorry for seeming obtuse, my dear.”

“I’m not your _dear_ ,” I broke in. I’d had enough of the pet names while I was a trainee. Enough to last a lifetime.

“Apologies.” I waved it off, motioning for him to go on. “You see, I was worried when I noticed Piotr talking to someone whose mind I could not read.” My eyes snapped to his. He nodded at me, holding my gaze. “I can sense you - that you’re alive, that you are present, but not a single thing about your thoughts.”

I shook my head. “No wonder you sent everyone to keep a watch on me.”

“I would like to see if you have a mutation that, that ‘keeps me out’, psychically speaking.” I stamped on my immediate denial. “It would only require a few weekends at the school, if you could spare them. And,” here Xavier’s eyes sought mine again. “Whatever we discover would remain a secret - mutant or not. Your medical records are your own.”

“I’ll..” I began, then lapsed into silence. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I can ask,” the Professor said. “I’ll leave you with my contact information - feel free to use it should anything come up.” As if he’d called them - and perhaps he had - the other Xmen wandered over, and Xavier left with a nod.

“You know,” Bobby said a few minutes later. “It’s kinda fun, having someone around who the Prof can’t read…”

“No pranks!” That came from Ororo. Bobby just looked at me, his best puppy dog eyes in full effect. I laughed.

“I’d have to take him up on his offer, first,” I reminded him.

“You will,” Bobby said. “You’re like the Professor. Once you’ve got a mystery, you’re gonna solve it.”

My mind went to the business card in my pocket. Perhaps Bobby had a point.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come visit me on my Tumblr - stonegirl77.tumblr.com - I'd love to see you there!


End file.
